Big Time Fail
by BigTimeLoganandCamille
Summary: Camille and Logan have been dating for a while now but what if when Gustavo buts in to their life that their relationship will be a Big Time Fail?Will Logan and Camille have a baby or will someone get hurt big time?
1. Big Time WOW

Big Time Fail

Camille P.O.V

"Hey Camille want to go to the pool later?"said Logan in his normal charming voice. "No, sorry Logan I can't today. I have a huge audition today! It would be nice if you came to try out with me." "Oh, well, I really wish I could come but Gustavo said were too busy for movies and we have to concentrate on our singing." "Man! That really sucks! There's a lot of kissing scenes for the part I'm going to be in, and ,well you know it would be weird without you!" "Ok, Camy. Would you maybe like to go out to a movie tonight?" "Sure babe, see you later." And we both left giving each other a brief but freaking good kiss!

L.P.O.V

"Logan! Sing in the key of G or go do 500 jumping jacks like back talking Sally back there!" Gustavo yelled while pointing his ring covered finger at my buddy, Kendall. "YOU KNOW WHAT GUSTAVO…" "YOU BETTER END THAT WITH SENTENCE, JAMES WITH SURE I'LL GET YOU A COFFEE!" "Did you want a coffee?" "YES!" "OK! Gustavo you need to stop treating us like shit! Were not dogs were people! And if you can't see that then… then… I got nothing I'll go do jumping jacks..!"I started to say more but chickened out. "NO YOU KNOW WHAT LOGAN YOUR RIGHT!INSTEAD OF TREATING YOU LIKE DOGS I'LL TREAT YOU LIKE PEOPLE…" "I DIDN'T MEAN WHAT I SAID IM JUST FRUSTRATED PLEASE LET US GO HOME!" "FINE! Dogs you're done for the day"

Since I had a purity ring I couldn't take my stress out by sex. Instead I took my stress out on my apartment's wall. "FUCKKK!" "Dude your not the strongest you cant take out an apartment wall." "Shut up James!" "What now?" " You know how I have this stupid purity ring?" "Yah." "Well, Camille and I are really thinking about having sex, but if my mom found out she'd kill me!" " Dude, just take a risk! As long as you use a condom what's the worst that can happen!" " The condom breaks, I get Camille pregnant, my mom finds out then its bye bye ME! Whatever I need something to take the stress out on!" "Dude! Didn't need to know that!"

C.P.O.V

I woke up at 12:00 p.m to find myself with Logan naked in my bed! WAIT WHAT!HE HAS A PURITY RING!GOD AND WE "DID IT" LAST NIGHT. At least there's a empty condom rapper on the floor.

1 week later

C.P.O.V

Jo you need to come over.

Jo.P.O.V

"Ok what do you need?"

"I'm just gonna speed through this. Logan and I had sex, I missed my period, took a pregnancy test and I'm pregnant"

"CAMILLE! I told you not to "do it" with Logan!I knew something would happen." "JO!Stop yelling at me!You're not my mom!I guess you're not the right person to talk to about this!" "Camille, I'm sorry! I'm just so shocked!" "Well I'm gonna go talk to Logan about this!"

L.P.O.V

I was relaxing on my coach still picturing Camille's naked body against mine, when I heard Camille at the door.

"Hi, baby!" I said with a big grin

"Hi. Logan we need to talk."

"ok..." "Logan, did we use protection the other night..."

"ummm...no...why?" "Well I missed my period," "yah..." "And I'm pregnant!"

"WHAT!


	2. Oh Life

Oh Life Chapter 2

L.P.O.V

" Ha ha funny joke!"

"No Logan really..."

" Did I get you drunk or high?"

" No, Remember, you said 'Oh lets take a risk tonight' I said yes. And you know the rest..."  
>"I cant believe I did this to you! Are you getting an abortion or adoption?"<br>"Well no! Will you be there for me and the baby?"

"Of coarse Camy Wamy!"  
>"That's a new one Johny Appleseed!"<p>

"Oh dont go there!'

"I love you so much Logie Wogie Bear"

"I love you too so much...Or however your supposed to say it!

Carlos.P.O.V

DINGDONG! "must be the red shirted girl with my chilli cheese fries!" I said to myself.

"Oh hey lil sis Camille! And Logie!"

" Carlos,is Mrs. Knight home?"

"NO,why?"  
>"Well, um... Carlos let's just say I'm gonna be a father!"<p>

"CAMILLE!What about your purity ring?"

" i gave it away...to a hobo... holding a bra...standing in the streets...running away from the cops...steeling a car from our mom...using James's lucky comb..."

"Camille Ive heard to much shit in my life this just to much!Youre getting an abortion! And I will be telling Kendall!"

"Fuck you!'

L.P.O.V

"She's not getting an abortion you know!It's Camille and my baby!Not yours!"

"Oh food!" said Carlos now smilling cause the red shirted girl was ouside the i walked to where Camille was...In my room on my bed under my blankets crying.

"Camy. Ignore him! I know Kendall will except that you're pregnet."

"That's because he's only my brother by both us sharing a dad!"

"So."

"Come here,Camy." I said pulling her into a tight hug and a long kiss on the top of her head. (Considering she's kind of short...And I'm tall.

So...I kind of gotta secret...That makes me scared off Camille's pregnancy. See I'm a vampire. Like the one's in twilight. So if you read Breaking Dawn you'd know that Bella has a vampire kid inside her, sucking all her blood,and when Bella tries giving birth she dies, but get's turned back into a vampire...

Well I'm scared that will happen to her! I don't even care that were only 16! I care about her safety!

Jo.P.O.V

I just found out Camille was pregnant! I'm gonna kill my bro bro for doing that to her! God Dammit Logan!

K.P.O.V

Who cares is Camille's prego! I don't! Wow I am a horrible brother!

Katie.P.O.V

Aww! Camille's pregnant! So freaking cute! I can't wait to make it my side kick to earn money!

. P.O.V

Camille's mother kicked Camille out of her apartment...So I get to have her here! YAY! I love Camille she's practically my daughter anyways!This baby is gonna be cute! I mean have you seen how cute they look together!

James.P.O.V

So tired! I hate Logan! Camille was meant to be mine! When I kissed her twice!Man,It was wonderful! But who wants to date a fat freak! Or when the baby comes who would want to date a sixteen year old with a baby!gross!

**I know! Short chapter it's just that i ran out of ideas for tonight! I think I'll play the wii with my competitive mother**!**She yelled at me for being in front of her on mario karts! wish me luck for mario bros.**


	3. Vampire Baby

Big Time Fail

Camille P.O.V

"Hey Camille want to go to the pool later?"said Logan in his normal charming voice. "No, sorry Logan I can't today. I have a huge audition today! It would be nice if you came to try out with me." "Oh, well, I really wish I could come but Gustavo said were too busy for movies and we have to concentrate on our singing." "Man! That really sucks! There's a lot of kissing scenes for the part I'm going to be in, and ,well you know it would be weird without you!" "Ok, Camy. Would you maybe like to go out to a movie tonight?" "Sure babe, see you later." And we both left giving each other a brief but freaking good kiss!

L.P.O.V

"Logan! Sing in the key of G or go do 500 jumping jacks like back talking Sally back there!" Gustavo yelled while pointing his ring covered finger at my buddy, Kendall. "YOU KNOW WHAT GUSTAVO…" "YOU BETTER END THAT WITH SENTENCE, JAMES WITH SURE I'LL GET YOU A COFFEE!" "Did you want a coffee?" "YES!" "OK! Gustavo you need to stop treating us like shit! Were not dogs were people! And if you can't see that then… then… I got nothing I'll go do jumping jacks..!"I started to say more but chickened out. "NO YOU KNOW WHAT LOGAN YOUR RIGHT!INSTEAD OF TREATING YOU LIKE DOGS I'LL TREAT YOU LIKE PEOPLE…" "I DIDN'T MEAN WHAT I SAID IM JUST FRUSTRATED PLEASE LET US GO HOME!" "FINE! Dogs you're done for the day"

Since I had a purity ring I couldn't take my stress out by sex. Instead I took my stress out on my apartment's wall. "FUCKKK!" "Dude your not the strongest you cant take out an apartment wall." "Shut up James!" "What now?" " You know how I have this stupid purity ring?" "Yah." "Well, Camille and I are really thinking about having sex, but if my mom found out she'd kill me!" " Dude, just take a risk! As long as you use a condom what's the worst that can happen!" " The condom breaks, I get Camille pregnant, my mom finds out then its bye bye ME! Whatever I need something to take the stress out on!" "Dude! Didn't need to know that!"

C.P.O.V

I woke up at 12:00 p.m to find myself with Logan naked in my bed! WAIT WHAT!HE HAS A PURITY RING!GOD AND WE "DID IT" LAST NIGHT. At least there's a empty condom rapper on the floor.

1 week later

C.P.O.V

Jo you need to come over.

Jo.P.O.V

"Ok what do you need?"

"I'm just gonna speed through this. Logan and I had sex, I missed my period, took a pregnancy test and I'm pregnant"

"CAMILLE! I told you not to "do it" with Logan!I knew something would happen." "JO!Stop yelling at me!You're not my mom!I guess you're not the right person to talk to about this!" "Camille, I'm sorry! I'm just so shocked!" "Well I'm gonna go talk to Logan about this!"

L.P.O.V

I was relaxing on my coach still picturing Camille's naked body against mine, when I heard Camille at the door.

"Hi, baby!" I said with a big grin

"Hi. Logan we need to talk."

"ok..." "Logan, did we use protection the other night..."

"ummm...no...why?" "Well I missed my period," "yah..." "And I'm pregnant!"

"WHAT!


End file.
